Episode 10,3
by RoseWicked
Summary: It's what I wanted Episode 11 of Volume 2 to consist off so I wrote it. Roman has to interrogate Ruby but they both get distracted.


˝Why, it's little Red!˝ Roman smirked. ˝Tie her to a chair in my quarters!˝ he ordered.

_Well this is going to be fun. _he thought. _What was Red doing here? She wouldn't chase after him alone, would she? The little gang had to be somewhere around here aswell._

_Oh my gosh, oh fudge, oh fudge, oh fudge! This is not going to be okay! _Ruby panicked. _I have to make up a story or something or else he'll torture me and kill Yang. (Would he really torture me, though?) Maybe I could escape before they start asking questions. But how? (And do I really want to?) _She began looking around.

They have dragged her up to a luxurious room with a massive table, a simple bed and a big couch. She was tied to the chair with her hands bound behind her and legs tied to the chair's legs.

They made her wait. And wait. She tried not to panic, not to imagine all the horrible things they could do to her, but it was hard. She was never in such a situation before.

Roman tried his best to keep his good attitude. Today was just not his day. He smiled nonetheless. He had a hostage to interrogate. That's always fun.

He entered the room with a big closed box. Ruby shivered at the thought of what could be in that box. He sat beside her, on the table.

˝So, you probably already know my name. What's yours, Red?˝ he smiled.

˝R-Ruby.˝ The fear was all over her throat.

˝R-Ruby, huh? How'd you find us?˝

She stayed silent for a moment. _Be strong, sister!_ her inner Yang said.

Roman hit the chair with his foot and she fell to the left. Her left arm immediately started to hurt.

˝Ouch! I followed the guards who were patroling and fell through the ground.˝

˝No.˝ He got down and got really close to her face.

˝Now, Ruby. Don't lie to me. Awful things may happen to pretty girls who lie to me.˝ Roman had to surpress a laugh, but he still smirked. He couldn't hurt Red.

˝Fun, maybe. But awful.˝ he added.

˝Okay, okay! Blake, Weiss and Yang are here aswell. And they're going to kick your ass, when they find me!˝ she tried her best to look fierce.

˝Interesting, you four came here all by yourself? I disagree about the ass-kicking, though. Where are they, then?˝ his green eyes were studying her carefully.

˝I don't know.˝ _Lie! _Yang said. ˝We got, er, lost.˝

Roman's face darkened.

˝Now, I think you're lying to me.˝

˝I swear, I'm not˝ her eyes were glistening with fear.

He proceeded to back down. Somehow he didn't want to frighten little Red too much.

He was about to leave the room when Ruby called out to him: ˝Hey wait, please don't leave me like this!˝

He turned around and smirked: ˝Then how exactly should I leave you?˝

He caught her completely of guard. Her mind was racing. ˝Umm, could you untie me, please? My left arm is really starting to hurt.˝

Roman chuckled: ˝And then I could give you some milk and cookies too, right?˝

Ruby decided to ignore his sarcasm and pleaded again: ˝That would be very nice of you.˝

He thought for a moment. A part of him was totally in for a little snuggle with Red. And she couldn't escape either way.

He left the room and then returned with two cups of tea. ˝We don't have any milk or cookies, but i made you tea.˝

He untied her and they sat on the couch.

She looked at him with her big silver eyes and asked: ˝Why are you being so nice to me? The last time I've seen you we were both trying to kill each other.

He shruged: ˝I honestly don't know. This is indeed the perfect time to kill you, but I just don't feel like it. Maybe later.˝

She didn't know what to say.

Roman leaned over and kissed her. She didn't know what to do, nobody has ever kissed her before. She accepted it and started to kiss him back.

It was wonderful.

She broke off the kiss. ˝This is so wrong.˝ He hugged her tighter. ˝Then why does it feel so right?˝ She hugged him back ˝But what happens when Yang and the others find me?˝

He backed away. ˝Let's don't think about that. We'll probably use you as bait. But I could never hurt you.˝

˝What do you mean by that?˝ she wondered.

˝Well, in every battle we fought I always tried not to hurt you too much.˝

˝Really?˝ she asked.

˝Yeah, you remember our first meeting at the dust shop?˝

˝You fled.˝

˝Instead of taking you down…˝ he mocked.

˝But you couldn't have-…˝

˝-And that's why I didn't. It's not in my nature to harm pretty girls. And at the docks I shot you just to keep you away from the battle.˝

˝Well, it worked.˝ she groaned.

They continued to make out untill one of the White Fang members stepped in. Roman didn't even spare him a look.

˝Not now, Perry. I'm busy!˝

˝Get off my sister, you pervert!˝ Yang yelled at him from behind her mask.

Ruby was terrified. She stood up. ˝Yang, I can explain…-˝

˝You better! But not now. Let's go.˝

The little redhead looked sadly at Roman and then ran after Yang.

He took his cane and aimed at Yang, but couldn't bring himself to shoot at Red's sister.

˝Ruby!˝ he chased after her.

She turned her head.

˝Untill the next time.˝ he smiled.

And she smiled back as she ran after Yang.


End file.
